Sheamus
=Sheamus= Edit *History *Rename Stephen Farrelly (January 28, 1978) is an Irish professional wrestler and actor, best known by his ring name Sheamus. He is signed with WWE and competes on the SmackDown brand. Prior to joining WWE, Farrelly was also a two-time International Heavyweight Champion during his tenure in Irish Whip Wrestling. He is a two-time world champion, having held the WWE Championship on two occasions. He has also held the WWE United States Championship once. During his time in WWE's developmental territory, Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), he held the FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship once. He was the 2010 WWE King of the Ring. Going into 2011, he continued to lose to Morrison in a mixture of singles and tag team matches. Triple H returned on February 28 and took revenge for his scripted 10 month injury by putting him through the announce table. Right after that, Sheamus was defeated by Evan Bourne who returned to Raw after a 4 month injury. On March 7, after losing a match against Daniel Bryan, Sheamus challenged him to a rematch with his WWE career on the line against Bryan's United States Championship. He won his match against Bryan the following week, winning his first United States Title. The rematch between Sheamus and Bryan took place on April 3, during the preshow of WrestleMania XXVII, and ended in a draw after interference from the lumberjacks. Move to SmackDown and Face turn (2011)Edit In the 2011 Supplemental Draft, Sheamus was drafted to the SmackDown brand. Although he took the United States Championship with him, he lost it back to the Raw brand at Extreme Rules when Kofi Kingston defeated him. On the June 3 episode of SmackDown, Sheamus lost a World Heavyweight Championship match to Randy Orton due to biased refereeing from Christian. Two weeks later, he was put in a match against Christian with a stipulation that if Sheamus won, he would be able to compete in the World Heavyweight Championship match at Over the Limit. However he was unsuccessful in the match, and was he was punted by Randy Orton after the match. At Money in the Bank, Sheamus competed in the "Money In The Bank" Ladder match|SmackDown! Money In The Bank Ladder Match, but was unsuccessful. On the July 29 edition of SmackDown, Sheamus turned face by attacking the heel Mark Henry, and he later lost by count-out to Henry in a singles match at Summerslam. Before Sheamus joined wwe he was good friends with John Cena and Mark Henry, so Sheamus' Face turn might have ended the Henry-Sheamus friendship, and/or increased the Cena-Sheamus friendshp 2-fold. After losing to Henry, Sheamus would go on a 15 match win streak. His streak ended to Wade Barrett with the help of Christian. After his feud ened with Christian(which happened after Sheamus injured him and beating him 3 times in a row). Sheamus would be used extencivly on live TV, mainly used as a "mystery opponent". In 2012 Sheamus would be placed in a feud with Wade Barrett. *'Finishing moves' **'As Sheamus' ***''Small Package ''- 2012-present ***''White Noise'' (Running over the shoulder back to belly piledriver) - 2012-present ***''Brogue Kick'' (Bicycle kick) – 2009–present ***''High Cross'' / Pale Justice / Celtic Cross (Running crucifix powerbomb) – 2009–present ***''Irish Curse'' (Side slam backbreaker) – 2009; used as a signature move thereafter. **'As Sheamus O'Shaunessy' ***''Celtic Slam'' (Death Valley driver) ***''FRH – Fiery Red Hand'' (Leg trap fall forward chokebomb – Independent circuit / FCW or a chokelift side slam – FCW) ***''Irish Curse'' (Low blow) *'Signature moves' **Double axe handle **Inverted facelock backbreaker **Powerslam **Repeated forearm clubs to an opponent's chest, followed by knee lift, to a rope hung opponent **Repeated knee drops to an opponent's head **Short-arm clothesline **Slingshot shoulder block **White Noise (used in Over the Limit) *'Nicknames' **"S.O.S." (Independent circuit) **"The Irish Curse" (Independent circuit / FCW) **'"The Celtic Warrior"' (WWE) **'"The Great White"' *'Entrance themes' **"The Irish Curse" by Alan Doyle (independent circuit) **'Written in My Face V1' performed by Sean Jenness and composed by Jim Johnston (WWE) (2009-2011) **'"Written in My Face V2"' performed by Flatfoot 56 (WWE) (2011 - Present)